


星河暮落

by FairLight4U



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, marry me leave me
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22859263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairLight4U/pseuds/FairLight4U
Summary: Captain America was my husband.Was.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	星河暮落

“史蒂夫……我不知道要怎样开场。真的，我一直在考虑这件事，考虑了很久。但我怕太仓促了，会吓到你……

“你是我见过，最可靠，最勇敢，最坚定，又最善良的男人。我真的没有办法找到一个准确的词来形容你。从我第一次在历史书上见到你那一刻起我就知道，我的心找到了它这一生的归属。只是那个时候我还不知道你活着，我以为……呵，我以为我这辈子只能靠历史书和纪录片，哦，还有你的纪念馆，我以为我只能靠这些活下去。

“我也没想到，上帝会如此慷慨地安排我们遇见，更没想到我们会成为恋人。和你在一起的这几个月，每天都像活在梦里一样。虽然我们没办法经常见面，没办法一起去看电影，一起去吃冰激凌，一起起床做早餐……别误会，我不是在抱怨。我只是想说……

“我们结婚吧。”

婚后，史蒂夫搬出了复联总部，在布鲁克林租了一间公寓，离奥莉薇娅上班的地方只有半个小时车程，有时史蒂夫不那么忙，两人就会早些起床，在楼下的便利店里买两个鸡蛋鸡肉三明治和两杯咖啡，史蒂夫会一路陪着奥莉薇娅走到她公司楼下，等她在三楼的办公室窗前和他挥手告别，他才会离开。

史蒂夫·罗杰斯是个好丈夫。这句话不止在复仇者和奥莉薇娅的同事们之间流传，那些街头巷尾的八卦小报也不止一次的偷拍到他站在对街的马路牙子上抬头冲她笑的样子。

奥莉薇娅也是这样认为。每次同事当着她的面夸奖史蒂夫的时候，她都会笑着点头应下她们的全部夸赞，然后一字不落的记下来，用短信传给史蒂夫。

坐在咖啡厅里的奥莉薇娅翻着两人的短信记录。那些夸奖的话翻来覆去都差不多，无非就是“他真爱你啊，你怎么找到这么好的老公的”，“他一定很体贴吧，我酸死了”，“真羡慕你，运气也太好了吧”之类的。奥莉薇娅总是能把这些话准确的翻译成“xxx小姐今天又夸你了，说你是个好丈夫”。

翻来翻去，差不多的话看了几百条，回应却一只手数得过来。

“嗯”，“替我谢谢她们”。或者隔上几个小时，才回复一句“在去xxxx的路上，过几天回家。回家路上注意安全。”

奥莉薇娅咬着塑料吸管，冰咖啡杯外面结了一层水珠，小颗和小颗的融在一起，变成一大颗往下流，在桌面上留了一滩水渍。

结婚三年，两个人的互动也没有多少条，短信记录翻到最上面，她又忍不住多下拉刷新了几次，直到确定再也没有更多的消息，才退了出来。

退出前，她注意到短信框最上面，她留给他的备注还是“体贴先生”。

奥莉薇娅想了想，翻出电话簿来，把置顶的联系人姓名改成了“史蒂夫·罗杰斯”。

关上手机，奥莉薇娅拖着一边放着的行李箱走出了咖啡厅。

天还很亮，但太阳却并不暖和。奥莉薇娅走了几步，停在路边系紧了大衣的腰带。

旁边是一家便利店，一台小电视就架在柜台上，透过玻璃门，刚好让奥莉薇娅看见。

屏幕里的女主持人留着干练的齐肩短发，正在报导半小时前在曼哈顿发生的暴力事件：“……警察已找到四名目击者，但其中三人受轻伤正在接受治疗，剩余一人受惊过度，目前仍无法组织语言。现场唯一幸存的监控摄像头保留了以下画面……”

穿着制服的美国队长将手里的盾用力甩出去，在撞击到什么东西之后又折返回来。监控画面不够清晰，但奥莉薇娅看见他颈子后面似乎有一道不短的伤口。

奥莉薇娅在便利店买咖啡时，收到史蒂夫发来的短信。

“等下也许不能见你了”

连标点都没有，还有几个词打错了字母。

“不好意思，只要一杯咖啡就好了。”奥莉薇娅从收银员手里拿回一块硬币，站在一旁抬着头看着电视里的直播画面。

毫不意外的，是史蒂夫在街头制止恶棍拯救市民的画面。

奥莉薇娅盯着屏幕太过出神，以至于收银的女孩也忍不住看看她，又看看屏幕，最后视线又回到她身上，笑了笑：“已经不是一两次了，这几年隔三差五就能在电视上看见复仇者打坏蛋的新闻。”

奥莉薇娅看向她，飞快的微笑一下，又看回了屏幕。

屏幕上是喘着粗气的史蒂夫，金发上不知何时沾上了灰尘，连带着脸上手上也是一样黑一块白一块，看起来像是精疲力尽了一样。

“他很帅对吧？”收银员送走一个客人，俯下身子，手肘撑在柜台上，又和奥莉薇娅搭起话来，抬手在自己脸上画着圈圈比划起来，“脸上脏脏的还是遮不住帅气的本质。”

屏幕切回到主持人身上，奥莉薇娅却还是盯着电视发愣。

她和史蒂夫谈恋爱七个月了，虽然他经常忙着拯救世界，很少有时间出来约会，但只要奥莉薇娅问他，他还是会答应出来见她。

今天他们约好了要一起吃晚餐，但史蒂夫却在一小时前第无数次放了她的鸽子。

于是奥莉薇娅离开了预订好的餐厅，走到旁边一家7-11里买咖啡暖身。

顺便，也在等电视上出现他的画面。

这也许是做超级英雄女朋友的好处吧，奥莉薇娅自嘲的想。就算男朋友因为工作放你鸽子，你还是能在随便一处电视里看到他努力工作的身影，至少证明他真的是为了工作，而不是为了其他什么原因才会失约。

再说了，他是超级英雄啊，他的人和心可以只属于一个人，但他的超能力却属于全世界。

所以失约不是他的错，做超级英雄的女朋友，怎么能连这点小委屈都受不了。

像是在给自己洗脑一样，奥莉薇娅喝完已经有些凉了的咖啡，走出了便利店。

奥莉薇娅拎着行李箱，去便利店里买了一盒外伤药和两块钱的创可贴，防水可拉伸，后来又返回去买了一包缓解肌肉酸痛的膏药，和一大瓶运动饮料。

史蒂夫从来都不是会精致生活的人，受了伤也不注意上药，仗着自己有血清，恢复快，顶着脸上手上的伤口到处瞎跑，每次都是奥莉薇娅一遍遍回放新闻里的画面，确定他哪里有受伤，然后打电话命令他呆在附近的便利店里等她，她再背着家里的小药箱冲过去给他上药，最后再给他买一大瓶橘子味的运动饮料才算完事。

每次他都说，小伤，不用特意跑来给他上药，过几天就没事了。但奥莉薇娅不听。

尽管她知道，在遇见她之前，史蒂夫一直都是这样过，再说，如果真的伤势严重，其他复仇者也不会坐视不管，最不济的，还有街边那些诊所医院。处理外伤这种小事，哪里都能做。

但她还是执拗的在家里备了一个药箱，装着各种可能用到的药片和药水，像他的私人小护士一样，在别人清理战场的时候跑去给他清理伤口。

于是那几年，只要复仇者们在纽约街头打了架，人们都会看见美国队长乖乖的坐在附近的便利店里，而且很快就有会一个背着药箱的女孩子跑来，一边皱着眉头说他怎么这么不小心，一边小心翼翼的给他上药包扎。

而他总是应下她所有的小埋怨，眼睛都不眨的看着她低头认真处理伤口的表情，笑而不语。

斯塔克那时是怎么说的来着？

他吹了声口哨说cap娶了个好妻子。

奥莉薇娅出了便利店，拎着箱子换了个方向。

街对面有一家装潢很是浪漫的餐厅，奥莉薇娅过马路的时候晃了一眼，正面墙的玻璃窗里面，有一对情侣正在互换戒指。

史蒂夫匆匆忙忙跑过来的时候，奥莉薇娅刚喝完咖啡，从便利店走出来。

他脸上的灰还没来得及洗掉，奥莉薇娅忍不住笑了出来，翻了翻挎包，取出湿纸巾给他擦了擦。

“是无香的，知道你不喜欢湿纸巾的味道。”奥莉薇娅边擦边安慰。

“抱歉，刚才出了些事情……”

“我知道，”奥莉薇娅指了指身后便利店的门，“我看见了。”

史蒂夫顺着她手指的方向看过去，正对上电视屏幕下方收银小女孩惊呆了的脸。他朝她点头笑了笑。

“饿了吧？先吃饭去。”

他们选了一家街角的披萨店，店不大，人也不多。史蒂夫和奥莉薇娅肩并肩坐在吧台桌前，等着烤炉里的披萨。

“我有话跟你说。”

“我有话跟你说。”

两人同时一愣。

“你先说。”

“你先说。”

尴尬的笑了笑，史蒂夫开口：“上次是我先说的。”

奥莉薇娅抿着唇搓了搓手，转过头去看他。

“史蒂夫……我不知道要怎样开场。真的，我一直在考虑这件事，考虑了很久。但我怕太仓促了，会吓到你……

“你是我见过，最可靠，最勇敢，最坚定，又最善良的男人。我真的没有办法找到一个准确的词来形容你。从我第一次在历史书上见到你那一刻起我就知道，我的心找到了它这一生的归属。只是那个时候我还不知道你活着，我以为……呵，我以为我这辈子只能靠历史书和纪录片，哦，还有你的纪念馆，我以为我只能靠这些活下去。

“我也没想到，上帝会如此慷慨地安排我们遇见，更没想到我们会成为恋人。和你在一起的这几个月，每天都像活在梦里一样。虽然我们没办法经常见面，没办法一起去看电影，一起去吃冰激凌，一起起床做早餐……别误会，我不是在抱怨。我只是想说……

“我们结婚吧。”

史蒂夫愣住了。

几小时前，他在复联总部休整，刚刚洗过一个热水澡，在镜子前刮掉几乎看不出来的胡茬，想着等下见她要说些什么。

紧接着耳机里就传来了有任务的消息，他丢下刮胡刀，匆匆擦掉下巴上的泡沫，换上制服就跑了出去。

虽然敌人不难对付，战斗也很快结束，但却让他下定决心，做出了一个久久无法决定的选择。

他要和她分手。

他的生活太不稳定，今天是他第几次鸽了和她的约会？连他自己都数不清了。他不能和她一起看电影，不能一起去吃她最喜欢的巧克力味冰激凌，甚至不能每天按时回家与她一起洗个热水澡后上床休息，第二天再同时起床一起做早餐，就连送她去上班，大多数时候都成了奢侈。

她值得更好的陪伴，史蒂夫这样告诉自己。

可当奥莉薇娅说出结婚的时候，史蒂夫却没有立刻拒绝。

他该怎么拒绝？女孩的眼睛闪着水晶一样的光亮，满怀期待的等他点头。

于是史蒂夫犹豫了，他光明正直的心告诉他，他不该耽误一个女孩的一生。而他不知何处生出的念头，却在庆幸自己没有先开口。

“有人等着你回家的感觉，不好吗？”史蒂夫心里有个声音在诱惑，“更何况，你也很喜欢她啊。”

纠结过几轮之后，史蒂夫难得的屈服了。

美国队长不是圣人，更何况圣人也难免偶尔自私一次不是吗？

“好。但得让我再求一次婚，”史蒂夫笑着，拉开一罐冰可乐，放到了奥莉薇娅面前，“而且不能在披萨店里。”

奥莉薇娅回到家的时候，史蒂夫还没回来。她走到卧室，把刚刚买来的膏药和饮料从袋子里拿出来，摆在了他那边的床头。

她记得去年自己出差了一个星期，回来之后家里干净的没有一丝烟火气，除了床上有睡过的痕迹，整个家干净的像宾馆一样。如果她不在，史蒂夫大概会直接进卧室里倒头就睡。奥莉薇娅虽然没有问过他自己一个人在家时是怎么生活的，但也猜了个八九不离十。

床头还有一张纸，上面是奥莉薇娅的字，纸的边缘已经卷曲，是她当年在披萨店里“求婚”前打好的草稿，上面涂涂抹抹了好几段，最终她说出口的已经是最简版本。

她看了一眼那张纸，窗外的阳光斜照进来有些刺眼，奥莉薇娅伸手把窗帘拉了起来，然后匆匆离开了公寓。

史蒂夫回到家的时候，发现奥莉薇娅不在。他脱了鞋，直接走进了卧室。

已近黄昏，橘黄色的夕阳正好从卧室窗帘中间的缝隙里照进来，照在墙上挂着的油画上。

那是一副星空的画，是奥莉薇娅亲手画出来的，一条深蓝色的星河，下面是一片草原，一座小房，还有两个人。

奥莉薇娅说，虽然知道这样的生活一辈子都实现不了，但是挂在床头偶尔幻象一下也挺好的。

她还给画取了个名字，叫星河镇，镇上只有他们两个人。

史蒂夫盯着那副画看了很久，夕阳照在星河上，像是本不该相遇的东西却意外的遇见，夕阳把星河染成了红色，星河把夕阳染成了蓝色。

直到眼睛有些发酸时，史蒂夫低头看见了床头放着的药和纸条。

“史蒂夫……我不知道要怎样开场。真的，我一直在考虑这件事，考虑了很久。但我怕太仓促了，会吓到你……

“你是我见过，最可靠，最勇敢，最坚定，又最善良的男人。我真的没有办法找到一个准确的词来形容你。从我第一次在历史书上见到你那一刻起我就知道，我的心找到了它这一生的归属。我猜一定有很多人跟你说过，他们在历史书上看见过你，也一定有很多人说过喜欢你。我有很多同学，包括我最好的朋友，你知道，丽萨，她也喜欢你。但我和他们的喜欢不一样。我不只是把你当做一个英雄去崇拜，我爱你，是对恋人的那种爱。只是那个时候我还不知道你活着，我以为……呵，我以为我这辈子只能靠历史书和纪录片，哦，还有你的纪念馆，我以为我只能靠这些活下去。

“我也没想到，上帝会如此慷慨地安排我们遇见，更没想到我们会成为恋人。和你在一起的这几个月，每天都像活在梦里一样，今天早上照镜子的时候我还在问自己，这一切是不是真的。虽然我们没办法经常见面，没办法一起去看电影，一起去吃冰激凌，一起起床做早餐……别误会，我不是在抱怨。我只是想说……我真的很感激上帝让我遇见你，我知道做超级英雄的妻子要承担很多压力，但我想我足够坚强，也会为了你变得更加坚强，坚强到足够承受所有一切。我希望余生都能和你一起度过，如果你不介意的话……

“我们结婚离婚吧。”

纸条下面，放着一份离婚协议书。

奥莉薇娅一早就做好了承担不该承担的事情的准备，她如他所知的一样坚强、体贴、温柔、聪慧，她爱着一个学生时期就爱着的人，愿意为了他承受委屈，不需要约会，不需要礼物，不过纪念日，在他忙着拯救世界的时候，她一个人换灯泡，修电视，把家里安排的井井有条，还学会了外伤护理。

这些他不需要知道，他只需要知道她爱他。

但奥莉薇娅错了。成为超级英雄的妻子，不只有坚强这么简单。哪怕她还爱着他，还会担心的为他买好膏药和运动饮料，像以前一样照顾他关心他。

但累了，就是累了。

没有哪段感情不需要经营，而一个人经营的感情，就像少了两条腿的椅子。

就算是仍爱着对方的好丈夫和好妻子，也不会成为例外。

史蒂夫像以前一样，喝完了一整瓶的运动饮料，却没尝出味道。

他换上鞋子，站在门口又看了一眼黑漆漆的家，拉开门走了出去。

那天之后，史蒂夫彻底住在了复联总部。他没有告诉任何人原因，众人也只是以为他和奥莉薇娅吵架了，斯塔克偶尔揪一揪他几天没刮的胡子，打趣他像是被老婆扫地出门无家可归的流浪汉。

史蒂夫不是不想回家。在认识奥莉薇娅之前，他也是一个人住在租来的公寓里，每天一个人做饭洗衣，生活和现在没什么不同。

可习惯真是个可怕的东西，他也是头一回知道，一旦习惯了有人等他回家的日子，就再也没办法独自面对一间黑漆漆的屋子。

更何况那间屋子里，似乎总有奥莉薇娅的影子，清晰可见却又怎么也抓不住。

史蒂夫想，那大概是他这一生最没有勇气再踏足的地方。


End file.
